


I am not throwing away my (one) shot(s)

by eliza_i_wish



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, any ship even rarepairs, hi I need requests, no excessive smut i’m not going that far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_i_wish/pseuds/eliza_i_wish
Summary: It is what it is I guess.Send me requests please!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a fic-by-request book. Send me in your requests in the comments section.  
There are 10 things you need to know:

1\. Any ship is okay, even rarepairs.  
2\. I will do any setting, au, etc.  
3\. No excessive smut... don’t want to take this past M rating.  
4\. I may even do two or three shots... idk if i’ll actually be that inspired though.  
5\. I will do ocs if requested.  
6\. It doesn’t matter if you’re a guest or a registered user, I will take your request.  
7\. No matter who you are though, requests will take a varying amount of time. I am a human person!  
8\. While constructive criticism is requested, no being nasty, whether it’s to me or to others. I’ve seen so many authors give up or go to the point of taking down their works just because people don’t know how to use the internet nicely. There’s real people behind these screens and usernames, so think about that next time you comment.  
9\. Any questions, hit me up in the comments section or PM me at fanfiction.net, I’m thatyeemogirl there as well.  
Number 10 paces fire (your requests at me)!


	2. Live a Little (Hamliza for lightandspark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lightandspark.  
> “If it is okay, can you do a Hamliza going on a boat ride on the lake, pretty please with a cherry on top! Just some cute fluff and innocent romance. Setting, I don't mind if you do modern but I am prefering 1780s.”
> 
> Writing 1780s is tough but I can’t deny a pretty please with a cherry on top. I tried to be canon compliant?? but who even cares anymore. It’s called fanfiction for a reason I guess.
> 
> Next in line are:  
> 1:Hamliza Royals for ILoveHamlizaTrash  
> 2: Modern Kingbury for browneyedgirlie  
> 3-6 or 7??? Multi for InsertACatchyPennameHere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody is going to read this but hi I’m a person who is v trash but loves to write you can send me a request if you want

It was a beautiful spring day. Alexander decided that he was going to go all out for Eliza. He loved the girl more than she would ever know, and he had something to tell her tonight. With the help of a servant, he put together a picnic basket and set off to the Schuyler mansion.

Eliza heard the knock at the door. Could it be who she hoped it was? She opened the door to find Alex’s smiling face. 

 

 

> “Good afternoon, Miss Schuyler.”
> 
> ”Good afternoon, Alexander.”
> 
>  

Eliza stood at the door with a small smile on her face as she let Alexander in the house. She already knew that Alex was here to take her on a picnic, and with a smile and a swift kiss on the cheek they went out the door. But Peggy stopped them, yelling,

  

> “Leaving so soon, with not even a hello to me? I’m offended.”
> 
> ”Ah, hello Miss Peggy,” Alexander responded.

 

But before she could respond, Angelica walked by and Peggy immediately ran up to her. She whispered something in Angelica’s ear and both girls started to giggle. What they were giggling about one could only imagine, but Eliza knew they were talking about her and Alex. As the girls continued to whisper and laugh, the couple quickly rushed out the door. 

“So, dearest, where are you taking me?”

“Well Betsy, that will have to remain a surprise. We aren’t far from our destination.”

A couple steps later, Alex covered Eliza’s eyes and slowly guided her to a fully laid out picnic, complete with flowers and a rowboat waiting in a nearby pond. As her eyes were uncovered, Eliza squealed in delight as she saw the spread in front of her. 

“You would do all of this for me? Surely a tomcat cannot clean up this nice on his own...”

“Okay, so I had a small bit of help. But yes, most of this was my own doing.”

“But how did you even manage to get this many sweets on one table?”

“Because of the joy I know you’d have, my sweet.” He ended this statement with a quick kiss on Eliza’s cheek. “Would you like a ride before lunch?”

“Of course.”

They set off on the water and after a while of chatter about general Washington’s plans and Peggy’s slightly unfortunate love life, Alex decided now was the time. He leaned over clumsily in an attempt to get on his knee and get the ring out of his pocket, but in doing so he accidentally knocked Eliza off the boat! 

She sunk down in a train of thick, dark hair and billowing skirts. Her swimming abilities were next to nothing, and Alex noticed this quickly. He dove in to save her before she could sink down farther and brought her back up to the boat. She coughed as the water dripped off of her hair and clothes.

“Alexander Hamilton, if you’re going to try and propose, then do it right next time. But no matter. Yes, I accept.”

Alex was dumbstruck. This was the one time, the one person in life who left him with no words. But he loved this feeling of being with her, and wanted to do so for the rest of his life. 

 

“Very well, darling. I have only a few words for you now. I love you, Elizabeth Schuyler, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.”

“So do I, Alexander Hamilton. So do I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I’m sorry I took so long this seems a bit choppy + formatting hates me but better late than never I guess 
> 
> also yes I know that he proposed 3 weeks after the WINTER’S ball but creative license
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I’d like to know how I can be a better writer.


End file.
